6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheapskates
Cheapskates is the 76th episode of 6teen and the 24th episode of 6teen. It aired on Teletoon on March 23, 2008 and on Cartoon Network on May 25, 2009. Plot Jen is placing merchandise in the Penalty Box. She gets into an argument with Coach Halder, and Coach sends her to the penalty box. She grumpily goes there. Inside, she sees another person there: a cute boy. They begin to talk, then joke, then flirt, and eventually he asks her out. She readily agrees. Later, Jen is telling Caitlin and Nikki about her date. She confesses that they haven't planned it out, but she's sure it'll be great. The guys then arrive; seeing her happiness, they ask if she has a date. The answer is a strong yes, and Jonesy then suggests that she comb her hair. Jen runs off to do so, and Caitlin calls after her that she could use a little makeup. Ron then arrives with heat-vision goggles. When asked what they're for, he tells them that guilty people sweat, and he's going to catch them. At that moment, a man walks by, fresh from the gym. Ron sees him and gives chase. Caitlin then sees Jude swilling his soda; when asked why by Wyatt, he claims that it "unlocks the flavor." Caitlin then asks him to stop, as she has to pee but doesn't want to use the bathroom. Jonesy then mentions how much he likes waterparks and imitates the noise. Wyatt, catching on, mentions Niagara Falls and imitates that noise. Nikki then mentions sprinklers, and they make the sound effects in tandem. This drives Caitlin over the brink, and she grabs Nikki, as she needs backup. When Caitlin finishes in the stall, she finds there is no soap. Nikki then offers some antibacterial soap that she carries around. Caitlin thanks her. At that moment, she hears Spanish filter in through a vent that leads to the boys' room next door. Caitlin mentions that she's always wanted to date a Spanish guy, and Nikki tells her to go to it. When the two leave the restroom, they see a tight-pantsed person that looks Spanish. Nikki pushes Caitlin to talk to him, but Caitlin says she'll have to learn Spanish first. Nikki questions the efficacy of this, but Caitlin points out that she's already dated every eligible English-speaker, and Nikki reasons that she can't argue with that statement. They then leave. After they go, another guy comes out of the restroom and talks to the Spanish hottie in English, with a pinch of Spanish thrown in. Strangely, the new guy is speaking Spanish the same way the guy in the restroom was. It is soon revealed that he was indeed the Spanish speaker, as the tight-pantsed teenager can only speak English. The guy Caitlin was eying mentions that he likes how the blonde looked, and his friend presses him to go talk to her; the tight-pantsed guy nervously says that he'll put it off until the next day. The gang are gathered around the table. Caitlin says she can't wait for her Spanish language tapes to arrive, and Jonesy says he can teach her. He then proceeds to tell her the word for stupid (estupido), and Nikki points out that Jonesy will only teach her swear words. Jen then walks up. She is wearing a purple dress. The gang notes how good she looks, including Jonesy. When Jonesy uses one of his trademark compliments, the gang looks at him oddly, and he realizes that what he said was too weird. Griffin then arrives, and they leave to go on their date. Caitlin notes that Jen is lucky, and Wyatt agrees, saying that Griffin is hot. The gang then looks at Wyatt oddly, and he realizes that what he said was too weird. Jen and Griffin are on their date. When they get to the movie theatre, they stand in line and discuss the movie they're about to see. Griffin then checks his wallet and notes that he's broke. He apologizes, but Jen says it isn't a problem; she'll pay for it. When they get to the front of the line, though, the ticket office closes, having been sold out. Griffin tells her not to worry, as he knows something else they can do. Shortly thereafter, they are sharing a swing seat in a window display and eating free samples. Jen and Griffin are both having a good time. Caitlin is working at the lemonade stand while listening to her Spanish language tapes. Jen comes by, and she asks how the date went. Jen tells her that the date was excellent. Griffin then calls and asks her out again. Jen agrees. A few seconds after she hangs up, she realizes that she might not be able to follow up on last night's perfect date and begins to worry. Nikki calms her down by saying that she and Jonesy could tag along, and Jen hugs and thanks her. Ron peeks out from behind a bush. He sees Jude skate by and yells at him to slow down. Jude, distracted, crashes. Ron then looks around again and sees a teen with a taco stuffed into his pocket. He calls him out and is going to bring him in when the teenager farts. Ron, freaked out, dives backwards and lands next to Jude. Jude asks if Ron can see farts; when the answer is affirmative, Jude reaches for the goggles only for Ron to pull away. Caitlin is still listening to her tapes when the guy she likes comes up. She sees him and starts to speak in Spanish to him. A few seconds of noncomprehension later, he goes back to his friend and complains that he couldn't understand her because she's Spanish. His friend tells him that it's okay, as he is too. Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, and Griffin are in El Sporto's. Jonesy is having a tough time deciding what to order. Nikki decides for him, and Jen orders her food. Griffin then looks in his wallet and sees that, once again, it is empty. He gets a water. Jen offers to loan him some money, but he tells her that being with her is all he needs. Later, however, he is regretting his decision to go foodless. The three, seeing this, offer to share with him, and he gladly accepts. Jude sneaks through the back ways of the mall. He sees Ron's parked cart, with Ron sleeping. Jude knows he has to get the goggles, and so he sneaks over. He gently takes them, and smiles, sure that he'll get to see somebody fart now. Griffin has finished everybody else's food. He says he has to go use the facilities. After he leaves, Jonesy notes that Griffin didn't pay; he just ate everybody else's food. They then put money down to pay the tab. Nikki counts it and sees that they have two extra dollars; Griffin suddenly swoops in to take it. He then leads Jen off to the theater. Jonesy and Nikki look at each other, a little worried by Jen's date. At that moment, the waitress comes by and asks Jonesy if he isn't their new busboy. Jonesy confesses he is, but excuses himself by claiming he's on break. Jen and Griffin are at the front of the line. Griffin is complaining about how senior citizens get discounts while students don't. Griffin then whispers to Jen and her friends that they should sneak in. Jonesy and Nikki refuse, but Griffin manages to convince Jen. A short while later, all four are thrown out by an usher and Ron. Jonesy protests that he and Nikki paid, but Ron tells them that friends don't let friends break the mall law and then goes off to capture Jude. Griffin then suggests to Jen that they walk home together; there's a full moon tonight. Jonesy and Nikki are shocked by this, as it's over an hour away, but Jonesy angrily accustoms himself to the idea, as Griffin stole their bus fare. Nikki, Jonesy, and Caitlin are at the Big Squeeze. Caitlin is dressed in a classical Spanish style. When asked why, she tells them that the clothes make her feel more Spanish. Jen then arrives and kicks off her shoes, revealing aching feet. Caitlin asks what happened, and Jen tells her that she and Griffin walked home together. Caitlin is shocked, but Jen tells her that it was all worth it, as Griffin might be the one. Griffin then arrives with coffee and bandages for Jen. Jen takes one and tries to put it on, but it falls off. The second one she tries pulls a repeat performance. She then suggests that Griffin return the bandages, and he says that he would if it weren't for the fact that he bought them from the bargain bin and as such they're non-returnable. He then looks at the price board on the Big Squeeze and notes that things are expensive. He then asks which one has the most lemon for his money, and Caitlin hands him a lemonade. It will cost $3.50. Griffin once again hunts through his pockets and finds he's broke. Caitlin gives it to him for free, and he and Jen leave for work. Wyatt, who has just arrived, asks what Jen sees in him. They then share stories: Jonesy saw him eating mustard packets for breakfast. Nikki saw him stealing toilet paper from the washrooms. Wyatt saw him scoop up the leftover coffee at Grind Me and ask the barista to nuke it. They then realize that the rotten grounds are what Jen is drinking. At that moment, the guy Caitlin likes passes by and calls her a "hermosa". Caitlin freaks out at this, because she has no clue what it means. She then complains that maybe Jen is dating the cheapest guy in the mall, but at least she can understand what he says. Ron cruises through the mall, looking for Jude. He passes by a beam. Seconds later, Jude looks out while wearing the goggles. He sees someone's methane and proclaims it awesome. Caitlin's crush comes up to the Big Squeeze. His Spanish friend advises him to dance with her. He is hesitant, but his friend says that he will coach him. The tight-pantsed faux foreigner then grabs Caitlin and begins to dance with her, much to Caitlin's surprise. Later, Jen walks into work with aching feet. Her boyfriend greets her and says he has a romantic date planned. She squeals and says she can't wait. Jude arrives with tacos for the gang. Jonesy takes some, but Nikki questions his intentions. When Jude reveals why he's buying them food, Wyatt is shocked and a little grossed out by this. Jonesy is perfectly willing to fuel Jude's fart fetish, however. Jen and Griffin are on their date. They are at a reading of a children's book. Griffin's excuse? Once again, he's broke. Stanley shoots Jen and calls her a loser, and Jen says that she's starting to agree. He then takes her to a free pet store tour, where he eats some birdseed. They finally end up people-watching from a bench in the middle of the mall. There, Jen says that there's nothing free they haven't already done, and asks if they can get something to eat. He passes her the bag of birdseed, and that's when Jen moves to leave. He says that she can't leave, but when she turns to Griffin, he asks for bus fare. Jen, irritated, says goodbye to El Cheapo. Jasper is dancing with Caitlin when she dumps him. When the gang asks why, Caitlin tells them that she needs somebody who can understand her in English. Jonesy then asks Jen if she dumped Griffin, and she reveals that she did. Jen then asks what's wrong with him, as he makes as much as she does; Nikki suggests problems with money management, Wyatt suggests a sick relative, and Jonesy suggests that he just likes to bum money off of others. His stomach then gurgles, and he calls for Jude. Ron sees Jude with his goggles, and calls to him. Jude gets Jonesy's first fart, but then Ron grabs at the goggles. The two start to wrestle for possession. Jen then sees Griffin go by and grabs them so she can take a look. What she sees shocks her; Griffin holds huge stacks of money in his back pockets. She gives chase, wanting to recoup the money she spent on him, and Ron follows, wanting his goggles. Quotes *'Wyatt:' "Got a date?" Jen: "EEE! At eight!" Jonesy: "That'll give you time to do something with that hair." Jen: "What's wrong with my hair?" (Her hair sticks up.) Jonesy: "Guess the guy's beyond looks." (Nikki punches him.) "Ow!" Jen: "I'm going home to change." (She leaves.) Caitlin: (calling after her) "A little lipstick and mascara wouldn't hurt either." Jen: "Ugh!" *'Wyatt:' "Jude, what are you doing?" Jude: "You hold it in your mouth for a bit, then you swallow, dude. Unlocks the flavor." Caitlin: "Please, Jude. Stop swishing. I have to pee so badly!" Nikki: "I've got a suggestion: go to the bathroom." Caitlin: "And use the gross washrooms? No way! I can hold it." Jonesy: "Have I ever told you guys how much I love waterslides?" (imitates swishing sounds) Caitlin: "Jonesy!" Wyatt: "Almost as much as I love Niagara Falls." (imitates waterfall sounds) Caitlin: "WYATT!" Nikki: "Personally, I love sprinklers." (imitates a sprinker, Jonesy and Wyatt join in) Caitlin: "Oh, I can't hold it any longer!" (drags Nikki to the washrooms) Nikki: "Hey, what do you need me for?" Caitlin: "You did this to me!" *'Wyatt:' "Doesn't your dad speak Spanish? You should ask him to teach you." Jonesy: "I already know all the Spanish I'll ever need." Caitlin: "Teach me! Teach me!" Jonesy: "Repeat after me. Idiota." Nikki: (covers Caitlin's mouth) "Don't listen to Jonesy. He only knows swear words." (Jonesy gasps as Jen arrives dressed formally.) Jude: "Whoa, bra! You look sm-o-kin'!" Jonesy: (whistles) "You're one hot mama- I mean step-sis." (gang stares oddly) "What, too weird?" Wyatt: "Yep." Nikki: "Definitely." Jude: "Affirmative, bro." *'Wyatt:' (about Griffin) "That is one good-lookin' fellow." (gang stares oddly) "Too weird?" Jonesy: "Yep." Jude: "Affirmative, bro." Nikki: "Definitely." *'Ron:' (as Jude tries to steal the goggles) "Mommy, sing me a lullaby." Jude: "Rock-a-bye, rent-a-cop in his golf cart, when the fart blows, Jude's world will rock." *'Griffin:' "Can I walk you home? There's a full moon tonight." Nikki: "Home? But it's over an hour's walk." Jonesy: "Hope you brought your walking shoes. Griffin stole our bus fare!" *'Wyatt:' "I don't get it. What does Jen see in that guy?" Caitlin: "She's going broke bankrolling his cheap butt!" Jonesy: "I saw El Cheapo eating mustard packets for breakfast." Nikki: "I saw him stealing toilet paper from the washroom." Wyatt: "I saw him in Grind Me putting all the leftover coffee into a mug. Then he asked the barista to nuke it." Nikki: "Please tell me that's not the coffee he gave to Jen." (gang gags in disgust) Trivia *Jonesy's job: busboy at El Sporto's Reason for firing: He forgot about his job. *The episode name is a term used for people who like to spending nothing at all to the point that they almost never buy anything. *This is the second episode we see a character's feet bleeding (the first is Waiting to Ex-Sale). Interestingly, both times have involved a member of the main female cast. Gallery Ron finds the guilty party.jpg|Ron catches Jude. Caitlin and her Crush.jpg|Caitlin dancing with her crush. Griffin Jen Jude.jpg|Griffin and Jen about to go on their date. El Sportos.png|Nikki and Jonesy at El Sporto's. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3